Deck the Halls
by Smiley12341
Summary: Draco and Hermione are married. Hermione wants to decorate for Christmas, muggle style. ONESHOT


Deck the Halls

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song "Deck the Halls".

A/N: Hey everyone, I have writer's block for all my chapter fics, so I decided to write my first Dramione oneshot. It is set in the future. Draco and Mione are married and they're decorating for Christmas, muggle style, using no magic. Merry Christmas! Enjoy! :D

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Tis the season to be jolly,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Don we now our gay apparel,_

_Fa la la, la la la, la la la._

_Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_See the blazing Yule before us,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
Fa la la la la, la la la la._

Follow me in merry measure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
While I tell of Yule tide treasure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Fast away the old year passes,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

_Sing we joyous, all together,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Heedless of the wind and weather,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_XxxxXXXxxx_

Hermione and Draco Malfoy sat snuggled on a couch together in front of their warm, glowing fireplace. Hermione's silver wedding ring glinted in the firelight. She snuggled a bit closer to her husband, and he put his arm around her. Hermione let out a happy, contented sigh. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Then, suddenly, she had an idea. She sprang from the couch.

"What?" Draco looked alarmed.

"Let's Christmas decorate!" she exclaimed, looking excited.

"Sure..." Draco replied, pulling out his wand. "If you want..."

"Not with magic," she laughed, taking his wand and placing it on the coffee table.

"How, then?" Draco asked, looking confused. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.

"By hand, of course." she said. "We used to always decorate for Christmas when I was a child. My mother gave me all of her old decorations, c'mon, let's go get them. They're in the basement." Hermione headed for the door that headed to the basement, then stopped when she realized Draco was still seated on the couch.

"C'mon," Hermione demanded, pulling on her husband's arm.

"Do I have to help?" he whined, giving her puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes, Draco." she replied. Draco sighed and rose from the couch, following Hermione to the basement.

The basement was fairly dusty, for neither of the couple went down there much. Hermione breathed in some of the dust and sneezed. The pair looked around. The basement was filled with boxes of all sizes, stacked on top of one another. Draco and Hermione stared in awe at the mess before them.

"How are we supposed to find decorations in all of this clutter?" Draco asked.

"I labeled the boxes, of course." Hermione replied, stepping over to a stack of boxes, selecting one labeled: "Christmas".

"Alright," Draco replied, finding another box labeled: "Christmas". He carefully set it on the floor next to the box Hermione had found.

"Ok, we have a lot of boxes to find." Hermione sighed. "Let's start looking."

"I say we have a contest." Draco grinned. "The one who found the least amount of boxes has to make hot chocolate for the other."

"Sounds good," Hermione replied, flashing her husband a smile. "Ready...set...go!"

The pair set off to find all of the Christmas decorations. They carefully rummaged through the large stacks. About fifteen minutes later, Draco glanced at Hermione. She had about ten boxes, whilst Draco only had seven. Draco sped up his searching. He found one box, two boxes, three boxes, four, five... A half an hour later, all of the boxes had been found. Hermione looked at her pile and sighed. It was a lot smaller than Draco's.

"I win!" Draco gloated.

"Fine, fine, I'll make you your hot chocolate. But I have a lot less boxes to carry upstairs." Hermione smiled as Draco groaned, looking at his large stack. "Well, let's get going, we have a lot to do." Hermione heaved as she lifted her stack of boxes. She slowly wobbled up the stairs, Draco following with his boxes. When they got upstairs, they placed their boxes on the floor. Draco sighed and flopped onto the couch, closing his eyes.

"While I make you your cocoa, you can conjure us a Christmas tree." Hermione commanded.

"I thought this was a non-magic Christmas," Draco replied.

"We can make exceptions." Hermione said, heading for the kitchen. "Don't make it too big!"

Hermione entered the kitchen and got some milk. She poured it in a red and green mug. She took out her wand. _I can break the rule and boil this milk,_she thought. She cast a spell and the milk was immediately boiled. She retrieved some cocoa powder and a spoon. She poured the cocoa powder in the milk and stirred it. Next, Hermione added whipped cream on top and stuck a red and white peppermint stick in the side of the cup. She brought the hot chocolate in the living room, and set it on the coffee table for Draco.

"Thanks," he smiled, taking a sip. "Oh, and I made the tree."

Hermione looked around the room until she spotted the tree. "Oh, Draco, it's perfect!" she gasped, hugging the man. The tree was beautiful. It stood about seven feet tall with large boughs perfect for hanging ornaments on. It had a gorgeous shape and color. It was the ideal Christmas tree.

"Thank you, I'd hoped you'd like it." Draco replied sheepishly.

"Of course I do!" Hermione exclaimed. "Now, let's decorate it."

"Ok," Draco stood. Each of the pair picked up one of the boxes that was filled with ornaments. Hermione opened her box. Her eyes glistened with reminisce as she looked at the beautiful, colorful ornaments before her. Carefully, she selected a simple red bulb from the box and hung it.

Draco, on the other hand, was having a bit more trouble. He selected a dark blue ornament with a snowman painted on, looking at it in confusion. How was he supposed to put this on the tree? He took hold of the looped string coming out of the top of the ornament.

"Hermione, what am I supposed to do with this, exactly?" Draco held up the ornament.

Hermione laughed, and took the ornament from his hand. "It's easy. Just take the loop and hang it on one of he boughs." Hermione demonstrated, carefully hanging the blue ornament on a bough.

"Alright, I'll try." Draco now selected a green ornament with a picture of a reindeer painted on. He walked over to the tree and copied Hermione's actions, placing the bulb on an empty bough.

"Very good," Hermione praised, placing a sparkling red and white striped ornament on the tree. The two continued hanging the ornaments on for another half hour until the tree was dazzling with various ornaments and bulbs. The couple stood back, admiring their work.

"It looks great!" Draco exclaimed.

"But it's missing something." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I know! Lights!" Hermione ran over to one of the boxes and grabbed a long strand of black cord with small colored light bulbs hanging from it. She handed Draco one end of the cord.

"What do I do with this?" Draco inquired.

"Wrap it around the tree." Hermione replied. "Actually, stay there, I'll do it. Just hold the cord." Hermione held the cord and walked circles around the tree, several times until the lights were wrapped around the tree.

"Good. Well, it appears we don't have any outlets, so we'll have to use magic to light them." Hermione mumbled, more to herself than Draco. Draco looked confused at the word: "Outlets". Hermione took out her wand and flicked a charm at the lights. Suddenly, they sprang to life with brilliant, flashing, bright colors.

"Wow..." Draco gasped.

"It's still missing something, though I can't think of what..." Hermione thought for a moment before exclaiming, "I know, the star!"

"The...star?" Draco asked.

"Yes, the star." Hermione pulled a beautiful silver star out of another box. Hermione walked to the tree. "Give me a lift." Draco did as he was told, picking Hermione up by the waist and lifting her high enough for her to place the star on top of the tree. Draco set her down. Hermione placed the same charm on the star as she did on the lights. The star lit up to a shining silver color, making the tree look complete. Draco stared in awe. The tree looked beautiful.

"Wow, it looks perfect, Hermione!" he grinned, wrapping the girl in a hug.

"It does, doesn't it?" she sighed. "What do we do now?"

"I dunno." Draco replied. "Hey, Mione, I found these two blank white ornaments in one of the boxes. What're they for?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure." Hermione went over to the box and inspected the ornaments. "But I do know what we can do with them." She grinned, picking up the ornaments.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You'll see," Hermione headed for the kitchen, Draco following. Hermione conjured some paints, brushes, and newspaper. She set the two ornaments on the table, on top of the newspaper. He sat down, beckoning for Draco to sit, too. Draco sat across from Hermione.

"So what _are _we doing?" Draco questioned.

"We're going to decorate these ornaments. Then we can give our tree its own little touch." Hermione smiled, squirting some green paint onto the newspaper.

"Sure, sounds fun." Draco grabbed an ornament and squirted red paint onto the newspaper beside it. He took a brush and with small, neat strokes, painted the ornament red. He cast a drying charm on it and took some of Hermione's green paint. In perfect cursive letters, he wrote "_Draco_".On the other side of the bulb, he painted a picture of their beautiful Christmas tree. He set the bulb down and cast another drying charm on it. He glanced at Hermione's. It was a similar design. It was blue. On one side, it read _"Hermione" _in white letters, and on the other she had painted a delicate white snowflake. Hermione grinned, admiring her bulb.

"Let's go hang them," Draco said, heading back for the living room.

"Sure," Hermione used a spell to clean the mess they had made and followed Draco. Draco hung his ornament on one of the remaining few boughs. Hermione hung hers beside him. Hermione smiled at the homemade ornaments.

"Those are my new favorite ornaments." she stated.

"Mine, too." Draco placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Now to decorate the rest of the house," Hermione said, picking up one of the boxes.

"There's more?" he whined.

"A lot more," Hermione replied. She opened her box and began decorating. Draco joined her.

XxxXXXxxx

Two hours later, the couple had used up all of the decorations. The house was now a Christmas wonderland. All around the house were garland and lights. On shelves and mantles stood a variation of Christmas décor, including nutcrackers, glass reindeer, mini Christmas trees, porcelain snowmen, and much, much more. They had put a red and green carpet on the floor. They had even hung magical snowflakes in the air (they had agreed to use magic on this). The house looked perfect.

"It's beautiful," Hermione looked around the house, taking in every detail of their decorating.

"Just like you," Draco replied, giving Hermione a soft kiss on the lips.

"You're so cheesy," Hermione grinned.

"I know," Draco laughed. Draco sat on the couch, Hermione joining him.

"This was the best day ever." Hermione sighed. She curled up next to Draco. Her eyes began to flutter. Slowly, the girl fell asleep.

"It sure was," Draco murmured, kissing the girl's forehead. "It sure was,"

A/N: A bit short for a oneshot, I know, but I wanted to end it there so whatever. I hope you enjoyed it! Have happy holidays, everyone! Review, please? That could be my Christmas present! Thanks! Merry Christmas, and happy New Year!


End file.
